Percy Jackson Series 3 Chapter 1: The New Kids
by Eibon Death
Summary: This is my first percy jackson series 3 chapter. Rate and review! Hope you enjoy!


Chapter 1: The New Kids

Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Adrianna P.O.V.

It was an early Monday morning, the day that I always hated. I got up from bed rubbing my eyes. I looked around my bedroom and found my IPad on the floor. I picked it up and checked my g-mail. No new messages, not really something that surprised me, since I didn't have many friends. I got up from bed and went into my bathroom. There laid my pet Komodo lizard, Abegale. She was still sleeping until I turned on the lights. That woke her up and sent her crawling out of the bathroom. Just another typical morning. I brushed my hair, took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on my Louis Vuitton skirt and Gucci tank top. Then I put on one of my diamond bracelets and a pair of onyx earrings. Lastly I slipped on my Guess sandals.

I ran downstairs and began to make myself breakfast, poached eggs with a side of brown bread. I looked around and noticed that my parents weren't their. They were usually gone most of the time ever since her first mother had left her. Her family was very busy trying to hold on to the 20 million bucks of a mansion that was her home. After eating she grabbed her purse and said goodbye to Abegale.

Once I reached school I met up with my 3 best friends, Johnathen, Janessa, Glaria and Vaness. They were my only friends at school. When we reached my first class, boring history, Ms, Dodd's was glaring at all of us. She came up to me and said, " You are all late, this is your 46th time in a row!" which was random because we were half an hour early. Once class was over I went out of the room. Then I heard some weird voices I never had heard in school before. When I looked around the corner I saw 2 boys and a girl.. They looked so rugged and clung myself by the first locker I could find, I could barely make out what they were saying, but what I heard was definitely weird.

"Grover, are you sure you smelt such a strong scent of demigod's in this school. We have to be careful of monsters that could be lurking around the school." The girl said, her stormy gray eyes focusing on both boys. The boy with jet black hair said, "Grover was sure he could smell the scent of many demigods, right man?" His sea green eyes looking as if he were pleading for reassurance. "Lets go and search around the school to see if we could spot them." Then Grover went down the hall they were in and I continued to class. What a weird group of kids.

So after school I had to go to detention since I called my math teacher, Mr. Ramsbottom, Mr. Sheepsbutt. Yeah, don't see much of a difference. When I entered the room it was only my friends and I. Janessa was focusing on a piece of paper drawing out fashion designs, its what keeps her busy. Glaria, Vaness and Johnathen were having a deep, deep conversation of some ferocious prehistoric animal that was said to be the ancestor of the sheep. That left me all alone, thinking what to do for the next hour. Ms. Dodds and Dr. Thorn, the guy who runs the school clinic, were doing detention today. When I looked at Dr. Thorn his eyes glowed with red. I quickly looked away and rubbed my eyes. His eyes were normal. Ooook, maybe I am hallucinating. Well you don't hallucinate your history teacher transforming into a bat-like creature with leathery wings. Also Dr. Thorn transformed into a lion scorpion mutant of some sort, but both didn't look happy.

Ms. Dodds said in a crisp, whispery voice, "Where are they! Where are the three elder god's tools of power!" I began to back up into the corner and my friends followed. Though Janess was getting this I-got-a-crazy-idea-that-will-most-likely-get-us-ki lled face. Yeah, not a good sign. Then she began to run to the wall. Instead of ramming into it she began climbing up the wall, but not with hands, she was running on the wall. She tapped her hair pin and all of a sudden she was holding a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Then like a bad-ass she shot an arrow at the speed of light at Dr. Thorn. He dissolved into yellow dust, but that just made Ms. Dodds angry. She flew and knocked Janess far to the wall and when I looked at her she was bleeding.

Then the three weirdo kid gang came in. Grover was holding a wooden reed pipe, the girl holding a wicked dagger and the jet black haired dude was holding a three foot sword. He began trying to hack down Ms. Dodd, but she wasn't going anywhere, in fact she hit the black-haired dude straight into the wall. Yup, that gotta hurt. Then my heart began to race remembering that Janess was hurt. All my friends were in danger of Ms. Dodds and I had to protect them. "Stay away from my friends." I muttered. Ms. Dodds turned towards me and tilted her head. "I said, STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!" Then from nowhere my body kicked into overdrive. I opened a black portal and jumped right in. I exited right above Ms. Dodds. "Taste metal, fiend!" I stabbed a 5 foot long black metal sword straight into Ms. Dodds back. She disappeared and I landed straight on my head.


End file.
